They Said Loving The Devil Was Impossible
by sherlockedbyben
Summary: They said loving the Devil was impossible, but she was the Impossible Girl. When Clara jumps into the Doctor's time stream to save him, something goes wrong and she ends up falling into the pit. She finds herself trapped in Lucifer's cage with none other than Satan himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's meee, the author person who writes stuff :D So here's my story: I have no life so I spend all my time watching tv shows and writing fanfiction, which brings me hERE!**

**So I started watching Supernatural like a month ago and I'm already on s7 (Yes, I meant it when I said I have no life) and wow I am so so in love with it. But then I was thinking, hey, crossover time! Cause I just love seeing characters from different tv shows meet, there's so many possibilities!**

**And okay, I have no idea how this came to me but I just thought Lucifer/Clara Oswald, hey why the hell not?! Excuse the pun. But yeah, I just love Lucifer's character in Supernatural so damn much and I love Clara too and I don't know I just thought it'd be so cool to play around with the idea of them both together!**

**So this is me, playing around with the idea of the Lucifer/Clara Oswald ship. Weird, I know. But I love trying to make unexpected ships work. **

**So, this could be utterly terribly, if so please let me know, but if you like it, definitely tell me so I know!**

**Thanks for taking the time to click onto this story, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Spare me a thought now and then."<p>

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't scared. She plastered a half smile onto her face in a futile attempt to cover up the anxiety she was currently experiencing, trying in vain to ignore the shaking of her legs as they threatened to turn to jelly.

Clara Oswald, the Impossible Girl. This was who she was, who she was meant to be, she knew that now. She spared one more glance at the Doctor, the image of her friend lying helpless on the ground giving her the strength to carry out her mission as she ignored his disgruntled verbal efforts to stop her. She walked closer to the looming spirals of colourful light which were buzzing with energy, her breathing becoming rapid. Her fear was growing but so was her determination as a complex mixture of adrenalin and dread coursed through her veins.

"In fact you know what?" Clara paused slightly, a small smile gracing her features as she spun around to face her friend for what she realised could be the last time. "Run. Run, you clever boy, and remember me."

Her smile morphed into a grimace of fierce determination as she uttered the familiar words and turned back towards the Doctor's swirling time stream. Now it was her turn to run.

Taking a deep breath and comforted only by the knowledge that she was doing the right thing, that this had to be done, that it was her job to save the Doctor, she jumped.

And then she was falling.

It wasn't as if Clara made a habit of jumping into random aliens' time streams, it wasn't as if she knew what to expect, but as she fell she could almost sense that something was wrong.

She struggled as she fell through the swirling orange smoke, tried to cry out but it felt as if her vocal cords had been ripped from her throat and she couldn't breathe. There wasn't enough oxygen reaching her lungs, she panicked as she felt like she was suffocating. She desperately wanted to squeeze her eyes shut but it was almost as if invisible clamps were keeping them firmly open, not allowing her to miss anything.

A few times she could have sworn she saw the Doctor, not the Doctor she knew, he had a different face each time but somehow she knew it was him. But she couldn't reach him. She tried to scream, to call out for him, a feeling of helplessness and dread growing in her. She was supposed to save the Doctor, why couldn't she reach him?

Her frustration quickly turned into terror as she felt the air around her change drastically. She struggled to breathe as she felt herself being pulled and pushed, the atmosphere around her swirling into a huge, dark pit. Something was definitely wrong, she was certain of that now, but it was too late. Clara threw out her hands in an attempt to somehow escape from the certain doom that awaited her, but she was immediately sucked in and then she was falling again.

This time it was worse. This time she could scream. Clara Oswald screamed as flames engulfed her, swirling around her, fighting each other to get to her but never quite touching her. She felt as if she had been falling for years and began to worry that it would never end.

"_Where am I?!"_ Her mind screamed out in terror, fear creeping up from her churning stomach to her choked throat and threatening to suffocate her. Something had gone wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong. She soon realised with a jolt that she wasn't the only one screaming.

She knew she couldn't be in the Doctor's time stream anymore, but she was still falling, falling to the crescendo of the tortured screams of disembodied souls that flashed past her as she dropped. Fire, flames, red, she was blinded by the heat.

Clara finally managed to squeeze her eyes shut, feeling the hot tears escape from the corners of her tightly closed eyelids and leaving a burning trail down her face. She tried to block out the ongoing screams but the flames wouldn't relent in their torture.

She felt a sudden change in air pressure as she fell and suddenly hit solid ground hard. She let out a disgruntled exclamation of surprise and hurt as she came into contact with a cold, hard surface, throwing her arms out in front of her to brace herself from the impact of the fall.

She lay motionless on the ground for a moment, relishing in the coolness of it in contrast to the burning flames she had experienced when she was falling. Her eyes remained firmly shut for a moment before the relief at having reached a destination faded away and pure undulated terror hit her hard.

Making sure she could still move her limbs she flexed her fingers and snapped her head up with a gasp, still half lying on the ground. Her breath came in shuddering gasps and she blinked as the foggy shield of tears that clouded her vision fell away and she could see her surroundings.

"I don't know where I am," She croaked, her words barely forming a whisper as she tried to stand, crouched on all fours. She struggled to her feet shakily and raised a trembling hand to her face, wiping away her remaining tears and taking deep breaths. The sudden drastic change in temperature hit her and she shivered from a mixture of the cold and fear.

"I- I don't know where I am," She choked, spinning around rapidly to confirm what she already knew. She was alone.

"Is- Is anyone… Please," Clara's legs began to give way and she slowly sank to the cold, rough ground again, tears pricking her eyes painfully. "_Where am I?!_"

She screamed the words, wincing at the way they resounded and bounced off the walls. Clara jumped at the echo and blinked blearily at her surroundings. Wherever she was, it was cold and shadowy and dark and she didn't like it.

"Do- Doctor?" Clara tried, almost allowing herself to hope. "Doctor!"

She shuddered, the freezing cold temperature suddenly washing over her and she staggered to her feet again, wiping away her tears furiously and wrapping her arms around herself for heat. She surely hadn't died like River had foretold… So what had happened to her? Why was she here? Was this supposed to happen?

She scanned her eyes around the enclosed space again, realising she seemed to be in some sort of cage. She groaned as she realised there appeared to be no door whatsoever.

The temperature was icy but there was no sign of anything that could cause the room to be so cold. She attempted to think positively, to formulate a plan to get out, _she had to get out_, she was alive and the Doctor was out there, she needed to get back… But she had no idea where to start.

"I don't know where I am," She choked out again, feeling the panic rise in her chest and threaten to overwhelm her. She decided to raise her voice in the hope that someone, anyone would hear her. "Where am I?!" She yelled hoarsely, hating the desperation that filled her panicked tone but unable to do anything about it.

"Honestly, is the shouting _really_ necessary?"

Clara's breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide as she spun around in search of the disembodied male voice that had just made an appearance. The accent was surprisingly American, causing confusion to well up in her mind. Where the hell was she?

Her heart thudded painfully hard as she spun round, searching for the source of the slightly amused but patronising tone of voice. She had been previously sure that she was alone in this icy prison, but her suspicions had obviously been wrong.

"I mean seriously, I heard you the first time. I didn't need to be irritated twice in a row."

Clara jumped, searching wildly for the man the voice belonged to.

"I- I can't see you," Clara uttered breathlessly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly her voice would crack in fear.

"I'm kind of intrigued to be honest, I didn't realise I was expecting another bunk mate buddy- Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

Clara could hear the amused smirk in the man's voice and she shuddered, unnerved at not being able to see him. She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat and stuck there adamantly. She settled for working on her breathing instead.

"Well come _on_, little human," The voice whined in an almost childlike manner which would have amused Clara if she wasn't so frightened. "Don't be boring. _Speak._"

Clara felt panic well up in her and for once she was completely at a loss for what to do. She knew she was able to handle herself, she had faced foes more deadly than anything most people could ever hope to imagine, but for some reason this voice held a chill that terrified her more than anything. She felt hopelessly terrified and struggled not to let it show.

"I said _speak_!"

Clara jumped fearfully at the sudden snarl, casting her eyes around the cage once again but still unable to locate the man.

"Who- Who the hell are you?" She hissed, annoyed at letting her fear show.

"Hell- Now _there's_ the operative word," The voice chuckled as it approached. "Do you really not know where you are? Who I am? You surely didn't stumble in here by accident."

Clara swallowed, letting a dark silence run between the two. It seemed to be enough of an answer for the man.

"_Oh_," He exclaimed, and Clara could almost imagine the slow smile forming across his face. "You did, didn't you? The poor little human fell into the pit by _accident._"

"You- You're not human then?" Clara whispered, a feeling of dread building in her stomach.

"Anything's possible these days-"

"Where… What-"

"Stupid, hairless apes the lot of them. I always said it-"

"_What_ are you?!" Clara raised her voice, slightly irritated at her question being ignored and the obvious discrimination towards humans from the man who she assumed must be some sort of alien.

"_Now_ you're asking the right questions."

"Am I going to get answers then?" Clara tried bravely, unsure where to look as she still couldn't see whoever it was that she was talking to.

"Hmmm, good question… Let me know when you find out the answer."

"But…" Clara paused, suddenly feeling hopelessly alone. She shuddered slightly at the eerie silence now that the voice had gone. "H- Hello?" She tried hopefully, met with the quiet stillness of the cage. She looked around in another futile attempt to catch a glimpse of the stranger but there was o sign that anyone had ever been there.

She swallowed thickly, realising that this man, or whatever he was, might be her only chance of escape. She sat down slowly onto the cold hard ground, unsure that her legs would be able to support her for much longer. She shivered at the seemingly increasing drop in temperature, peering out into the gloomy silence.

"Don't you want to hear my story?" She called out hopefully, glancing around subtly for any form of movement. "Come on, I know you're curious."

There was a long pause, and for a moment Clara almost began to wonder had she been hallucinating, was she really alone after all.

"Fine."

Clara snapped her head up at the return of the voice but couldn't pinpoint its location, it seemed to fill the whole room.

"Fine what?" She tried a small smile, unable to help herself.

"You know what," The voice grumbled. "Just make it good."

"Sorry," Clara looked at the ground, fighting to contain her devious smile. "No can do."

"Wh- _What_ did you just say to me?"

Clara noticed the disbelieving voice approach slightly but continued looking at the ground in an attempt to remain composed. She could tell the owner of the voice liked games, he didn't like boring. She decided this wasn't someone she wanted to get on the bad side of, but she needed to know who he was.

"My mother always told me not to talk to disembodied voices."

Clara could've sworn she heard a low amused chuckle come from somewhere in the shadows around her.

"Well, how's that going for you?" Was the unhelpful reply.

"Your choice," Clara tried hopefully, small smile dancing around her mouth.

"Well, you could've just asked."

Clara gasped and snapped her head up to see a young man looking down at her with an amused smirk. His blond hair was slightly ruffled, and he was dressed surprisingly casually. His lips were twisted into a grim smile but his blue eyes remained cold, Clara noticed. A small chill went down her spine, and instinct told her that this man, or whatever he was, was dangerous, and that she should run, but where could she run to? She remained seated on the ground, feeling trapped as her eyes met his.

"Voilà!" He grinned, gesturing at himself. "Neat party trick, right?"

Clara nodded weakly. She had never encountered someone who could make themselves turn invisible on any of her adventures with the Doctor. She wondered just how powerful this man really was. He looked human, but Clara could tell he wasn't. She could feel it somehow, a strong vibe telling her that there was something extraordinary about him, but she couldn't pinpoint what. She was well used to aliens that looked like humans and knew not to be naïve about what he was.

She was broken out of her trace by two fingers snapping in front of her face impatiently.

"Hey there beautiful dreamer, awaken," He clapped his hands loudly as he finished speaking in a sing-song tone and Clara blinked, opening her mouth to speak but unsure of what to say. She felt way out of her depth. The man straightened up again and leant back, folding his arms and cocking his head to the side as he looked at her blankly, his eyes dancing with mischief. "What, your vocal cords get severed on the way down to Hell?"

"I just- Wait, what did you just say?" Clara snapped her head up to gaze at the man in shock at his choice of words. "Hell? What do you mean?"

"Well, let's see," The man raised a finger to his mouth as if in thought. "Hell, fiery pit, home of the Devil and all things evil- Want me to get you a dictionary?"

"Oi, seriously," Clara struggled to her feet, noting that she was still a lot shorter than the man but feeling slightly more confident at being more level with him. "What's this about Hell? Where am I?"

"One hundred dollars to the lucky person who can guess what this girl's favourite phrase is."

"I'm being serious!" Clara took a deep breath to try and calm herself, getting more anxious by the second.

The man cocked his head to the side and gave her a calculating look, amusement and malice in his deep blue eyes.

"You know," He began, a sinister smile beginning to form on his face, chilling Clara to the bone. "I can't decide which is more fun, _not_ telling you where you are and letting you go stir crazy over it with your cute little assumptions or actually _telling_ you and watching you freak out and doubt your whole life."

"I- Wh- What-"

"Either way it'll be hilarious-"

"Listen to me!" Clara waved her hand at him to gain his attention again. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, I don't know where I am, I-" She stopped, her voice catching on the lump in her throat, not wanting the man to see her cry. He was obviously dangerous and she didn't know how long she'd be stuck here with him, she didn't want him to see her as being weak.

"Just…" She began again, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "Just please…. Please tell me where I am. I deserve that much at least."

"What makes you think you deserve anything?" The man's features twisted into something darker, causing fear to grow in Clara. "I thought I deserved more than this- But what did I get? Nothing. No- _Worse_ than nothing. Stuck in here for the rest of eternity,_ betrayed_," He snarled the words and then stopped, glaring at Clara again. She didn't know how to respond, confusion clouding her mind.

"You really haven't guessed yet?" He shook his head with a small smirk. Clara froze, dread pooling in her already churning stomach as she shook her head slowly and swallowed. The man grinned, stepping back and throwing his arms wide.

"You're in Hell, sweetheart!" He yelled, his words bouncing painfully off the cold walls of the prison and sending a chill down Clara's spine. "And you know what the best part is? You get to be roommates with the person who created it all!"

"Who- Who are you?" Clara took a step back, frightened. She had a horrible feeling she already knew the answer.

"You have many names for me," The man took a step closer with a smirk. "But let's stick with my favourite, shall we? My name is Lucifer."

* * *

><p><strong>SO that's the first chapter down, phew :D Whaddaya think, yay or nay?<strong>

**Think I should continue? Anyone interested? Was it any good?**

**Let me know what you guys think and any constructive criticism is welcome! :D**

**Reviews to me are the Impala to my Dean. Live long and prosper, mishamigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack with chapter two :D Thanks so so much for the reviews guys, they mean a lot **** I hope you're enjoying this story, I have no idea where I got this random ship idea from, I think I saw a prompt on tumblr and hey, I saw a couple of really cute short fanfics for them aswell if you wanna check them out **** But I'm enjoying writing this anyway, it's fun getting inside the minds of different characters and making them come to life and it really helps me with my English writing skills **

**So I hope you like this chapter, the proper plot will start to take off soon after this **** Oh and Michael and Adam aren't in the cage in my fanfic, they were taken out somehow by God or something I'll possibly explain it in a later chapter if it becomes relevant, just in case you were wondering **

**So ENJOY GUYS and hopefully you'll leave a review so I can know what you think of it? **

* * *

><p>Clara blinked at the obvious manic in front of her. She replayed his words over in her head in case she had somehow misheard, and then, unknowing how to react in such a situation, she let out a strangled laugh. Lucifer's face briskly dropped into a disapproving frown at her reaction, but Clara didn't know what else to do. The way she was feeling right now, it was either laugh or cry and she decided she'd rather pretend this was all some crazy dream than face the possible reality.<p>

"Satan, _right_," She stared at his shoes, eyes wide as she choked out the words half fearfully and half hysterically. "You mean the Devil?"

"In the flesh," Lucifer smirked, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at her. He paused, letting a small thoughtful frown cross his face as he continued. "Well, the flesh of some solemn widower from America but… You get the picture." Clara swallowed hard, suppressing a shiver.

"Alright," She nodded slowly, struggling not to scream in frustration as nothing seemed to be making sense anymore. She had seen and done a lot of things, but never anything like this. "Either you're insane or I'm insane, but something's not right here."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I am _not_ trapped in Hell and I am certainly not talking to the Devil!" Clara burst out, willing her legs not to give way. She didn't fancy sitting on the cold, hard ground of wherever the hell this was, but she wasn't sure she'd have a choice soon. Her legs were shaking as she spoke.

"Alright then, suit yourself," Lucifer unfolded his arms, pulling a face and taking a step back. "Get back to me when you find some other logical explanation."

Clara paused, biting her lip nervously as she plucked up the courage to lock eyes with the supposed Lucifer. She cocked her head to the side, surveying him intently, which seemed to unnerve him somewhat as he shuffled from foot to foot under her gaze.

"What, you're mother told you not to talk to disembodied voices but neglected to tell you that staring is considered rude?" Lucifer scoffed half-heartedly though his eyes remained cold. Clara realised that if he really was who he claimed to be, she did _not_ want to get on his bad side.

"I just thought there'd be more…" Clara paused, gesturing her hands at him as she searched for words. "Red and horns. Where's your hooves, Satan?"

Lucifer snorted, looking genuinely amused for a moment, the sinister coldness in his eyes evaporating momentarily. He took a step closer to Clara and stopped in front of her, cocking his head to the side with a curious expression. Clara felt the need to back away, feeling intimidated but decided to stand her ground.

"You're odd, you know that?" Lucifer raised a finger and pointed at her with a small smirk before letting his hand fall down to his side again. "That's not a bad thing- You're… Interesting."

"And w-why's that?" Clara crossed her arms in front of her chest protectively, silently cursing the way she had stuttered anxiously.

"Well, let me see… You do the impossible and fall into the cage unexpectedly, find out that you're speaking directly to the devil and accept that majorly off-putting fact and- Oh, yeah I think that's enough to consider someone odd," Lucifer raised an eyebrow sarcastically, though Clara could see that there was real curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Well I've seen a lot of things," Clara muttered, her mood darkening as she thought back to the Doctor. She felt panic rise in her again as she wondered was he alright, what had happened to him after she had jumped into his swirling time stream. She knew something had definitely gone wrong. If she really was in Lucifer's cage with Satan himself, that had definitely _not_ been meant to happen.

"Pray tell," Lucifer gestured at her in encouragement. "We have all of eternity."

Clara took a step back in concern. "What- What do you mean?"

"You didn't really think there was a way out, did you?" Lucifer grinned widely, beginning to circle her intimidatingly. "This cage- It was built for _me_. Nothing gets out- Or in, for that matter, until you just happened to drop in for a surprise visit. Lovely of you to do so, by the way."

"Oh God," Clara whispered fearfully, raising a shaking hand to her face. She felt her body begin to tremble and turned away from Lucifer, unwilling to let him see her cry if the traitor tears did decide to fall.

"What's the matter?" Lucifer called cheerfully from behind her. "Didn't think of this when you decided to accidently fall into the pit? Should've read the terms and conditions."

"Stop- Please, just…" Clara trailed off, taking a deep breath to regain her composure. "This… This is actually real, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to have a nervous breakdown."

"You really are the Devil aren't you?" Clara squeaked, still standing with her back facing Lucifer.

"Yes."

It was the shortest sentence the Devil had said to her since she had met him, and it was the one that terrified her the most. She felt her knees begin to give way and sank slowly to the ground, shaking violently. Everything seemed to hit her at once, the loss, the freezing temperature, the fact that Satan himself was standing right behind her… She stuffed a fist into her mouth and scrunched her eyes up so tight that it hurt in an attempt to staunch the flow of tears. She was scared to draw breath, knowing that once she did, there would be no stopping the shuddering sobs that threatened to rip from her chest at any moment.

"What's your name?"

Clara jumped, eyes wide as she froze at the unexpectedly gentle tone of voice that came from behind her. She took in a small, quick breath, some of her anxiety put on the back burner for the time being as she concentrated on Lucifer's question.

"W-What?" She stuttered, surprised at the sudden turn in conversation. She had been expecting something more menacing, more mockery at least. He _was_ Satan after all. A loud, exasperated sigh sounded from behind her.

"_What is your name?"_ He stressed each syllable slowly as if his patience was wearing thin, though he managed to keep his tone light, encouraging Clara to open up to him. She almost wondered if she should lie, make up a name, or just refuse to tell him at all, but then she realised that if what he had told her so fa was true, then she had nothing to lose.

"Clara," She turned her head to look at him, aware that her eyes were probably glistening with unshed tears, but past caring. "Clara Oswald."

"Okay," Was the simple reply, and Clara closed her eyes, unsure what to do. The Devil seemed to be bored with her already as he didn't say anything more, and Clara didn't dare open her eyes to look for him.

She felt a tear glide slowly down her cheek, following by another and before she knew it she was crying. Silently at first, until she realised she was alone again and the thought made her feel as if she was falling apart, so she allowed the angry sobs to wrack her small frame violently. She wrapped her arms securely around her legs and buried her face in her knees, losing track of time as she let the tears fall.

She didn't know how much time had passed, or if time even passed here in 'Hell', if that was where she really was. Truth be told she was still somewhat sceptical of the whole situation. Still half sure that it was just some freakishly real dream.

"Doctor…" She choked out softly, willing her friend to come to the rescue this time when she needed him most. "Doctor!"

"Psychiatric Unit's that way," Lucifer's cheerful voice wafted over to her from somewhere out of her line of sight, and her sobs were disrupted momentarily as she listened. "Guessing that's the type of doctor you're looking for."

"You wouldn't understand," Clara choked out, opening her eyes but remaining staring adamantly at her knees.

"Try me."

Clara let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Where would I even begin? Look, it doesn't even matter."

"Well, time is something were not running out of in a hurry," Though Clara couldn't see him, she could almost hear the cold smirk in Lucifer's voice. "But yeah, doesn't matter, right? Because you usually cry over things that don't matter."

"Why would you even want to listen to my problems?" Clara scoffed, unsure at what Lucifer was getting at. Was he just playing with her the way a cat plays with it's food? Was he planning on torturing her or killing her? So many questions swirled through Clara's mind, stressing her out even more.

"Never said I did," Lucifer replied blankly. "But you're the one choking up a lung and sobbing your heart out. Either forget about it or move on."

Clara paused, considering his words. "Those are both the same thing."

"Exactly."

Clara let out a small snort, wiping away some of her tears but unable to stop others from flowing. Lucifer let out an exasperated sigh, but didn't offer any more counsel. Clara blinked blearily through her tears and cast a quick glance around her before standing shakily to her feet. She was suddenly hit by a wave of determination. She hadn't jumped into the Doctor's time stream for nothing, she jumped in to _save_ him. She was going to get back to her own time no matter what. She had to make sure the Doctor was alright, and she needed to get out of Hell. She had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse than it was right now. If she knew anything about the Devil she knew he was supposed to be evil, and though he didn't seem at all like she had expected him to right now, she was sure that he would soon get bored. Or angry. More than likely both. And she knew she wouldn't like to see him when he was angry, see the things he was capable of.

She walked over to the wall nearest to her, shivering when she placed her palm on it, just to test if it was real. She had expected Hell to be hot, and it had been while she was falling. The flames had engulfed her, she was _burning_. But down here, in the very lowest part of Hell, in Lucifer's cage, it was freezing cold. Completely the opposite of what she had been expecting. She wasn't sure if the flames came after or what was going to happen, but she was adamant that she would not be sticking around long enough to find out.

She pushed at the wall softly but firmly, testing it. When it didn't budge, she gave it another stronger push, followed by another, following by a sharp kick and a yelp of pain as her foot collided with the solid wall. What it was made of, she didn't know, but she was sure that it was stronger and more secure than she could ever imagine.

"Do you honestly think that if there was a way to escape, I wouldn't have done it already?" Lucifer hissed from behind her, underlying rage in his tone. "There is no way out!"

Clara jumped in fear as his yell filled the small cell, and she began to worry that he would take his anger out on her.

"I got out once," He growled menacingly. "Once! And they threw me back in. But that feels so long ago now, time passes differently here, you know? Days on Earth are years here. I had Michael and his vessel before, little Sammy's soul too. Great to take my anger out on."

Clara's blood ran cold at the mention of him taking his anger out on the others. Was that what was going to happen to her? Was she going to become Satan's chew toy?

"What- What happened to them?" She whispered fearfully, clenching her hands into fists worriedly.

"Gone," Was the curt reply. "Zapped out of this prison. It's… Complicated."

Clara sighed, staring at the wall again and willing it to move, for some door to just miraculously appear and give her some form of exit. She fought the will to raise her fist to it, knowing that it was futile.

"I've been here for thousands of years," Lucifer continued, his voice returning to a lower, more deadly tone and Clara slumped with relief at the fact that he had seemed to manage to contain his anger for the time being. "And I'll probably be here for thousands more. And you know what? Chances are you will too. So stop trying to find a way out because _there is none_."

"I- I'll find a way," Clara squeaked, touching the wall again as desperate tears filled her eyes and voice. "The Doctor will come, he always does-"

"No one's coming, Clara Oswald," Lucifer's tone was sharp and blunt and his words felt like a slap in the face to Clara, mostly because she realised that they were probably true. They were the truth she didn't want to face. "So get used to living with a roommate," His tone turned light again, his mood turning from murderous to cheerful in an instant. "Because you're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy, and unfortunately I can't click my little red hooves to get you back home."

Clara slumped to the ground, her back against the wall, making herself as small as she possibly could. She let the tears flow down her face silently, taking small short breaths and trying not to sob again. She didn't know what to do, it seemed like help wasn't going to come.

"I'm on the highway to hell-"

Clara's head snapped up in surprise.

"Hey Satan, paid my dues, playing in a rocking band-"

A quick smile darted across Clara's face. Lucifer was _singing_. And he was singing Highway to Hell, of all songs. She couldn't contain her amused laugh, glad to have a break from the crying.

"I'm on the highway to Hell, highway to Hell- What, don't you like my singing?"

Lucifer was sitting in a fashion similar to Clara, his back against the wall across from her. Clara struggled to suppress another chuckle as she grinned at him, wiping away a few of her remaining tears.

"Thought you'd be more the sinning type than singing type, Luci," She teased, earning a small smirk from Lucifer.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Miss Oswald," He opted for a mysterious tone of voice raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, my singing's great, as is my sinning, since you asked."

Clara laughed as he began to sing the chorus of Highway to Hell again, softly, almost as if singing to himself for his own amusement, but as Clara sat there watching him with a small smile on her face, a part of her told her that maybe he was singing to cheer her up, to take her mind off things. She had to admit that it had worked, and even found herself singing along quietly until she felt her eyes begin to droop shut, her limbs feeling heavy with fatigue until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is finito! I think I prefer this one to the first hmmm idk. But anyway what really matter is YOUR opinions. What did you guys think? Is it worth continuing?<strong>

**Was anyone watching Doctor Who tonight? Wow, I am LOVING Peter Capaldi as 12! He's brilliant! But I also watched Supernatural tonight and saw the episode where Bobby dies. I'm still crying. Literally, I sobbed.**

**SO leave a review, eh? ;) Come on, I'm not asking for a soul here, just a little review to let me know what you think and is it worth continuing ;) Thanks guys!**


End file.
